Hurt Makes Me Happy
by ExistentialistAtBest
Summary: She had lived this moment. And she should've known this would happen. He wouldn't come...and why should he? After all, she hadn't learned her lesson.


**Prepare to be amazed! (Sorry, I just watched Meet the Robinsons) I, Chris, have officially posted a story that is not Twilight based! Yay! I'm so excited. Yes, this is a big deal…for me.**

**I have to change my profile soon, for this is an amazing thing that I have stumbled upon!**

**Anyway…I got this idea last night while my sister was prattling on and on and on about how much she didn't want to go to her husband's parents' house for Christmas.**

**So like I always say…**

**ENJOY!**

Haruhi's brooding eyes scanned through the trees as she stared out the window. Rain prevented her from getting a good look though. Drops of water slid down the cold glass. The gloomy setting outside reflected the atmosphere inside of Kyouya's family's beach house. She most definitely didn't want to be here. But of course, blackmail was now the main reason she agreed to go on any of the Host Club's little field trips.

The only reason they were here again was because Tamaki had wanted to 'relive past memories that will soon fall into a dark abyss of Alzheimer's'. And yes, this memory was most definitely being relived. The same situation, the same attitude, the same tense atmosphere, and the same old crab meat that caused her to regurgitate her meal. But, the weather was slightly better. No lightning at least.

Except this time, Tamaki-senpai had not tried to make up with her. There were no hugs, no comforting words, and no deep confessions. Maybe it was because she didn't learn from her mistakes, or maybe it was because of the fact that Ranka-san had not repacked his daughter's bag again.

But all the same, it hurt.

Haruhi dared not cry. She was too old for that now. She didn't need help. She could fend for herself. And she most certainly could fight off Tamaki's forceful attempts to get closer to his 'daughter'.

But lately, those walls had fallen into shambles. And Tamaki had succeeded in getting close to his 'daughter'. Except this time…it wasn't a father daughter relationship. She didn't know what it was.

And then a thought dawned upon her.

Maybe it was –

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her train of thought. Her eyes traveled to the nightstand beside her bed where the clock rested upon. 1:54 AM. Who on earth would be up and about at this time of night? Well, technically speaking, it was actually the morning.

"Tamaki-senpai," she muttered to herself. She strode across the room and turned the golden doorknob.

It wasn't Tamaki…it was Honey.

Her eyes went wide at the situation at hand. Honey-senpai…awake in the middle of the night…without a mask of annoyance, anger, and irritation….What was happening? Was something wrong? Was it the Apocalypse?!

"Um…Honey-senpai, is something wrong?" Haruhi questioned. Surely something sinister was afoot if this was really happening.

"No, Haru-chan, nothing's wrong. May I come in?" he countered.

Haruhi nodded soundlessly as Honey walked through the doorway. Honey looked around the room and then turned back to Haruhi.

"You have a very nice room this time, Haruhi. I think that maybe it's even nicer than your room before."

Haruhi sighed internally. She didn't mention that all of the rooms in the house were probably bigger than her whole apartment. She closed the door and shuffled toward the center of the room. An awkward silence filled the air. And after a minute of complete stillness she couldn't help the fact that irritation was suddenly clouding her senses.

"No offense senpai, but…umm…why are you here?" she murmured and scratched the back of her head.

Honey-senpai sighed and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your sleep Haru-chan. This really is very rude of me. But, I have to say this…," Honey was looking down at his hands while he was speaking, but he suddenly looked up at her with piercing eyes.

"Tama-chan isn't mad anymore. Did you know that he's already forgiven you?"

Suddenly, Haruhi felt rage build up inside of her. No, this Boy-Lolita host was most definitely wrong. But she composed herself and spoke.

"How could he have forgiven me, senpai? He hasn't come to see me at all like the last time. I obviously pushed him too far this time."

"But that's just it Haruhi he doesn't need to see you. There's nothing to discuss. What happened today with those men was your fault," – Haruhi sweat dropped at this statement—"but Tama-chan doesn't blame you. He blames himself."

She stared at him in shock. Her eyes were wide and she opened her mouth to speak, but Honey beat her to it.

A wide grin lit up his face. "It's okay, Haru-chan. Everything will be all better tomorrow. You'll see."

Haruhi couldn't comment on this. And before she could, Honey swiftly opened the door with a little 'Goodnight, Haru-chan'.

It seemed as if she had wanted comfort from the wrong person. Who knew that Honey-senpai could be so deep?

And as she lay in bed that night, she replayed his words in her head.

_Everything will be all better tomorrow. You'll see._

And unwillingly, she really hoped his late night (or early morning) philosophy was correct.

***

"Hurry up, Haruhi!" Kaoru and Hikaru called out simultaneously.

Haruhi's drooping eyes somehow opened suddenly. Her six hour sleep obviously wasn't enough to keep her energized for the coming day. This Sunday morning they were off to plan for the upcoming Host Club Extravaganza. Ideas included three elephants, massive amounts of twin incest magazines, and a ten-foot tall cake.

Haruhi didn't bother to worry about how all of this would be done on time. She was no longer surprised by the connections and abilities the Host Club members had acquired. Whatever needed to be done would probably be done within a week.

She somehow managed to walk towards the limousine and climb in. Once the door was shut she surveyed her surroundings.

**Kyouya – **Always on his laptop, even now. Before she looked away she saw him push up his glasses.

**Hikaru and Kaoru – **Prattling on and on about which animal cosplay would best fit Haruhi.

**Honey – **Talking rather loudly to Usa-chan about how much crab meat Haru-chan ate last night.

**Mori – **He never complied to not say 'yeah' and 'huh' every time Honey asked him something.

But, there was someone missing.

"If you're wondering where Tamaki is then you needn't worry. He's completely fine," Kyouya stated without looking up from his laptop.

Everyone in the limousine had not ceased their activities.

"No! Haruhi is too flat-chested to pull off an elephant!"

"This is the 21st century, Kaoru! That's why they invented cosplay!"

"Haru-chan got so sick, Usa-chan. I thought that she wouldn't be able to come today!"

"Yeah."

Haruhi looked at Kyouya out of curiosity. "Well…where is he?"

"He decided to go back on his own. I called a second limousine to pick him up."

So, she was right after all. Tamaki-senpai was mad at her.

"But," Kyouya stated, "he's not mad at you."

Haruhi sighed. Did everyone know what was going on?

"He's right," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Yeah," Mori commented.

Haruhi turned and stared out the tinted window.

_Yeah, right_, she thought.

***

Haruhi once again stared out her bedroom window. She had gotten home exactly two hours ago… and no word from Tamaki…

The meeting was cancelled due to the fact that their King didn't show up. And then Haruhi was absolutely sure that something was wrong. Their leader was always excited to contribute ideas.

_Wonderful_, she thought sarcastically.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

So, Honey-senpai was back again, was he? Couldn't he take a hint? She had given at least a dozen before she arrived at her humble abode.

Her biological father had a late shift at the tranny bar that night, so she had no choice but to answer the door. She didn't want to be rude.

But it wasn't the person she thought it would be.

"Tamaki," she murmured. His piercing blue eyes met her brown ones. His hair was dripping wet, as were his clothes.

"Umm…handsome men can't be hurt be water," he stammered while he scratched the back of his head. "Besides, everyone says I'm dripping with good looks."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at his quote.

"Alright," Tamaki admitted, "those infuriating doppelgangers dumped a bucket of water on me…to get me to come and see you,"

A moment of silence came next, until Tamaki chuckled, and a small smile formed on his lips.

And Haruhi couldn't help but smile back. She knew that she was forgiven now. And then a thought came to her mind.

_Hurt makes me happy…_

**Yay! I've never done a one-shot before! That was so much fun!**

**And like I always say…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
